Once Upon A Time
by BlackthornUnicorn98
Summary: Robin has a mysterious new girlfriend, and surprisingly, Starfire is completely fine with it. Of course, this confuses the other Titans...but everthing is not what it seems. Fluffy Robstar one-shot.


**Hey, guys! It's been a while, I know. But here's a dumb little one-shot that I wrote while I was at work the other day. Not much plot, just thought it might be cute. I don't own any of the characters used in this story-they all belong to DC. Hope you enjoy! xXxBlackthornUnicorn98**

Everyone knows that you should always be able to trust your closest friends. That's what they're there for, anyway. They're there for you to confide in them. For you to entrust your darkest secrets, your most painful memories. They're the people that you go to when you're in terribly wonderful situations that prompt you not to know who to trust. Those are the people you want to have by your side, to tell everything to.

But for two members of the most powerful superhero team in Jump City, that wasn't going to be an easy task. Not by a long shot.

The second day of June was a near-perfect one. The perfect amount of sunshine, lighting the city from dawn to dusk. A perfect breeze, not too subtle and not too harsh, cooling every face that came into contact with it. Everything about that day was flawless. And of course, the celebrated team was inside...not even bothering to enjoy the beautiful weather.

Beast Boy was loudly raging at the television, angered beyond belief that his speeder had been knocked off the winding track. Cyborg sat beside him, laughing victoriously and pumping his metal fists in the air. "Aww, yeah! I got you this time, BB!" the robot chortled.

"Dude!" Beast Boy grumbled. "You totally cheated!"

"And how exactly do you cheat at a racing game?" Cyborg tested the furious Changeling. "If I recall, knocking another player off the track is how you win the game."

Beast Boy stared his best friend in the face. "Well, I-uhh….you-YOUR FINGERS! THAT'S IT! YOUR FINGERS GIVE YOU THE OBVIOUS ADVANTAGE!"

"You mean, like this?" Cyborg grinned, and shoved his pointer finger straight into Beast Boy's face, easily knocking him off the couch. Beast Boy landed face-first into the carpet with a pathetic squeak.

Across the room, Raven looked up from her book. "Would you two turn that blasted game off?" she muttered.

"When pigs fly!" Beast Boy hollered, jumping up and shapeshifting into a little green pig and oinking humorously.

Cyborg snickered, reaching for his friend. "We'll see about that!"

Before he could grab Beast Boy, however, a ball of black energy encased him. "Allow me," Raven muttered. Beast Boy began to squeal as he was thrown toward the entrance to the operations room before being caught by a very confused alien.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire asked. "Why did you just throw Beast Boy at me?"

"He was bothering me," the empath said dully, going right back to her book.

Beast Boy jumped out of Starfire's hands, scurrying back to the couch, and Starfire rolled her eyes. "So, friends, what shall we partake in on this glorious day? Shall we do the swimming? Or a cue of the barbies? Oh! How about a traditional Tamaranean folk dance? They are quite enjoyable!"

Cyborg shook his head. "No thanks, Star."

"I'm out," Beast Boy added.

A disappointed look settled over Starfire's features as she made her way to the table, but that look disappeared as quickly as it had come when the door of the operations room opened again. This time, it was the group's leader standing in the doorway.

"Hey, gang," Robin said loudly. He sat down at the table near Raven, setting a suspicious paper bag down in front of him.

"Hello, Friend Robin!" Starfire said cheerfully. "I trust your trip was a success?"

Cyborg let out a sputtering laugh. "Oh, I bet it was a success, alright!" he exclaimed. "How _is_ your little girlfriend, Robin?"

"She's fine," Robin replied casually.

Beast Boy poked his head over the top of the sofa, having re-transformed back into himself again. "What's her name again? Bailey? Bar-Barta? Barmitzva?"

"_Barbara_," Robin said irritably.

"What did you guys do?" Cyborg asked nosily. "Isn't she old-school? Did you go fishing or something?"

"Ugh. Boring. Only old people do that," Beast Boy added. He stuck out his tongue.

"Keep making fun of fishing, and I'll turn the two of you into fish," Raven grumbled.

Robin sighed. "We just went to dinner," he said. "When did this become the Third Degree? Like, seriously. Knock it off."

"What's in the bag?" Beast Boy inquired, ignoring Robin's comment. "Maybe a ring?"

At that, Robin nearly choked. "What? No! I told you, stop asking questions!"

Starfire laughed. "I do not believe Robin wants to discuss his date with us at the current time," she informed her friends. "Especially not the idea of...marriage."

Robin shot her a grateful look, and Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a confused look of their own. Both boys had always thought that Robin and Starfire had had it bad for one another, and as much as she hated to admit it, Raven had thought the same thing. The way that the two heroes would interact with one another, both on and off the battlefield, and the special relationship that they had shared for years would have been more than enough proof of their feelings. Not to mention, the rest of the Titans could recall multiple occasions during which Robin or Starfire would show visible jealousy at the prospect of the other being romantically linked to someone else.

They all appeared to be wrong. Starfire seemed genuinely happy for Robin, even going as far as to give him her own unique relationship advice or cheerfully inquire about his interactions with Barbara Gordon, whom they all had yet to meet. She seemed to encourage his mysterious relationship, above all else. And as much as the rest of the team had wanted to see the Boy Wonder and the Tamaranean princess get together, they couldn't be more thankful that their friends were happy.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Robin clearing his throat. "It's been a long, tiring day. I'm gonna head up to my room and finish up the reports for the day."

"Tiring, huh?" Beast Boy snickered. "Did you and Barbara...get _busy_ today, Robin?"

Robin stood up from the table, clutching the small bag in his hands. "Beast Boy, what's that name that Starfire used to call you?"

Starfire chimed in. "Chlorbag varblernelk!"

"Right!" Robin said. "You're such a chlorbag varblernelk."

Raven cracked the rarest of smiles at his words. "And you always will be."

"What?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Guys, come on! I didn't mean anything by it. Unless there's something wrong with asking a simple, innocent que-"

His words were cut off as Cyborg poked him in the face again, sending him flying to the floor and effectively shutting him up. Robin smirked. "As you were, everyone." He turned back to the door and sauntered off to his room without another word.

Cyborg watched him exit, and turned to Starfire. "Star, are you okay with all this?" he asked carefully.

"Of course, Friend Cyborg!" she answered cheerily. "What would make you assume that I am not the 'okay' with Robin's new girlfriend?"

Raven glanced up. "Well...for a while, we sort of thought you were into each other, for one thing," she said slowly.

"Yeah…what she said," Cyborg agreed.

Starfire shook her head. "Well, fear not, friends. Robin and I are, as Earthlings say, the 'best friends', and nothing shall ever alter that."

Cyborg shrugged, and Raven narrowed her eyes. "Something tells me otherwise," she replied.

Starfire shrugged casually. "I swear to X'hal, I speak the truth, friends," she insisted. "Your implications are nonsense."

Cyborg and Raven exchanged a glance, before going back to their respective activities in silence. Starfire sat down and took a peach from the bowl on the table, a small smile evident on her face.

As afternoon turned into evening, and evening turned into night, the Titans gradually began to disperse to their respective rooms. Beast Boy got tired of Cyborg beating him at Racer Zone 7, and stalked away to play a game of Mega Monkeys 5 by himself. Cyborg headed off to recharge, and Raven eventually decided that she wanted to read about the history of Azarath, rather than the ancient spells she'd read about time and time again. Eventually, Starfire was the only one left in the ops room, and she decided to head off as well.

But she did not go to her own room. Instead, she approached her leader's quarters and tentatively knocked. "Robin? Are you the awake?"

"Yeah, Star," she heard him say. "Just finished filing today's reports."

"May I enter?" she asked. "If you are not too busy."

Instead of an answer, the door opened, and Starfire stepped inside. Robin's room was very dimly lit-that was how he usually liked it. It was nearly empty, as usual, save for a bed, a desk, a dresser, and a closet full of uniforms. Robin sat perched in his chair, glancing over at her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," Starfire replied. "Everything is most wonderful, Friend Robin. I just desired to discuss a matter with you."

Robin nodded. He rose slowly from his chair and approached his teammate, and 6Starfire noticed that he had the paper bag clutched in his right hand. The moment the door shut, Robin leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips, cupping her cheek gently with his gloved hand. Starfire, not at all taken by surprise, kissed him back earnestly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed you very much today, Robin," she whispered after a moment.

"I missed you too, Star," he said softly. "I'm sorry I was gone so long."

Starfire pecked him on the nose. "Well, you had to make it believable, did you not?" she asked.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "And did they believe it?"

"They did," Starfire replied. "Our deception has worked, thus far."

"Good," Robin said. He brushed a lock of crimson hair behind Starfire's ear. "And they didn't suspect anything? Anything at all?"

"No, I do not believe so," she answered. "They seem to know next to nothing."

"How long until we tell them?" Robin asked, stepping back to sit down on his bed. "They'll have to know eventually. We've kept it from them long enough, don't you think? Five months is a long time."

Starfire sat down next to him. "How will you explain it?" she asked. "How will you tell them that everything has been a lie? Do you think they will become angry with you? Or me?" Her smile morphed into a frown.

Robin patted her on the shoulder. "Star, they'll be fine. You know that. They won't think differently of us."

"I hope not," Starfire said glumly. She stared down at her hands, lacing them together nervously.

A smile appeared on Robin's face, and he handed over the bag. "Open it."

Starfire raised an eyebrow before taking the bag from him. Inside, she found a small golden locket, a circular one. The outside was simply designed, with just a few soft curves carved into the metal. "Robin…" she said slowly.

"Open it," he said again.

Holding her breath, Starfire clicked the tiny heart-shaped button, and the locket opened. Inside was a picture of her and Robin during the first snow of the year. The heat in the tower had gone out, and rather than sitting in their bedrooms and being miserable, Starfire had suggested that they go out and play in the snow. Robin had taken their picture, telling her that it was a day he would remember forever. On the top part of the locket was a small inscription, written in flawless cursive: _You are my once upon a time. -R_

Before Robin had a chance to say anything, Starfire had thrown her arms around him with such force that he fell backward onto his pillow. "Robin, I thank you so much!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

Robin pulled her closer. "I love you, Star," he whispered.

"I love you as well, Robin," she murmured back as tears spilled from her bright green eyes.

He kissed her gently on the cheek as her head settled on his chest, and for the first time in far too long, both Titans were at peace.

**(A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this! I'm sorry I've been off here for so long. Moving, coupled with online college courses and a full-time job doesn't leave me a lot of time for writing. I'll try to get back into it once my classes are over, I promise. -BlackthornUnicorn98)**


End file.
